demon_sanya_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Lily
Lily also have a human form. =Info= Lily SC5 01.png|Lily Lily (リリ, Riri) is a original character. She was created by Demon Sanya (also known as SOLDIER Cloud Strife) at 2015. Lily made her first appearance in SoulCalibur V and then recreated in SoulCalibur IV and SoulCalibur: Broken Destiny. Trivia *Lily is a mighty Demon Queen in Nether World. *Fraternity Of Hell was considered an elite detachment of the Queen. *Lily secretly in love with Demon Sanya. *Name Lily was taken from the song "Lily" Daisuke Ishiwatari & Norichika Sato (Guilty Gear Xrd Sign OST). *Originally Lily had a red hair, white horns, and purple armor, but later colors was changed. *She has several forms of armor. *In SoulCalibur IV Lily has no horns, instead it she wears a horned helmet. Relationships *Fraternity Of Hell - elite detachment of the Queen *Demon Sanya - general and her favorite minion *Abaddon - general *Abigor - general *Bloodian - general *Lexa - patrial *Demian - patrial *Angelina - patrial *Nemesis - enemy Games and Media Lily appears in such games as: *SoulCalibur: Broken Destiny *SoulCalibur IV *SoulCalibur V ---- =SoulCalibur Universe= Story 'Long before Soul Blade' Lily is a noble Queen of Demon World. Demoness has ascended the throne after her father. When Lily was just a princess, she was very proud of her father's elite squad - Fraternity Of Hell. Centuries later the brotherhood of demons passed to subjection to her. But soon the Fraternity Of Hell disappeared for unknown reasons. Read "The Legend Of Demon Sanya". ---- 'Ending of Soul series' Read "The Fall Of Soul Edge And Soul Calibur". Arcade Ending Demon Queen Lily captivated Alexander and imposed on him a spell. From now on the fire demon became hers faithful minion. With Alexander's help Lily acquired Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, revived the Brotherhood of demons and arranged a hell on the Earth. The Forces of Light are not destined to win this war. And darkness swallowed the light. Fighting Style Lily use Hilde's fighting style. Weapon Alpha and Omega Alpha (Sword) and Omega (Spear) is the same form as Ga-Derg & Ga-Boi] (SCIV). Another form of this weapon is Hilde's Glänzende Nova & Frischer Himmel (SCV). Lily SC4 03.JPG|Weapon: Alpha and Omega (SCIV) Lily SC5 10.png|Weapon: Alpha and Omega (SCV) Critical Finish Regalia Lily impales her opponent on her spear and shakes them into the air. As they fall, she tosses the now charged spear through them, sending them plummeting off screen. Demon Sanya Vs Lily SC4 2.JPG|Critical Finish: Regalia Critical Edge Regalia Lily says "Bear witness...". Her spear glows purple light. She stabs an enemy four times with her spear. Then says "True power!" and finish enemy by fifth stab. Lily SC5 Battle 04.JPG|Critical Edge: Regalia Lexa Vs Lily SC5 2.JPG|Critical Edge: Regalia Lexa Vs Lily SC5 3.JPG|Critical Edge: Regalia Stats SoulCalibur IV Lily SC4 Details.JPG|Weapon: Alpha and Omega SoulCalibur V Ease of Use, Power, Attack Rate, Speed, Reach. Lily SC5 Stats.jpg|Weapon: Alpha and Omega Stage SoulCalibur IV Tower of Remembrance - Degradation (Algol's battleground). Lily SC4 Stage.jpg|Stage: Tower of Remembrance - Degradation SoulCalibur V Tower of Glory: Most Holy Dichotomy (Algol's battleground). Lily SC5 Stage.jpg|Stage: Tower of Glory: Most Holy Dichotomy Music Theme "Regalia" (SoulCalibur V). Quotes SoulCalibur IV / Broken Destiny *''I will remove all obstacles in my path.'' *''Challenge me again if you dare.'' *''Fool, you dare to stand up to me?'' *''You risk your life and that's all you've got?'' *''It appears I must teach you with pain.'' *''Who are you? State your name!'' *''Who are you? What are you?'' *''You worthless piece of trash.'' *''Can't you even gauge your own enemy's strength?'' *''Let's measure your strength!'' *''You're worthless. Be gone!'' *''I have no time to listen to the loser!'' *''That did amuse me for a while.'' *''There is no need for your justice.'' *''The time has come.'' *''Don't enter a battle you can't win.'' *''How's this?'' *''I'll crush you!'' *''Eyes front!'' *''Too easy!'' *''All talk and no action!'' *''How's this?'' *''Die!'' *''Is that all?'' *''You failure!'' *''Not even close.'' *''Watch me.'' *''Next!'' *''Shut up!'' *''Disappear!'' *''Elimination by force!'' *''Don't take me lightly.'' *''I'll force you!'' *''Don't run.'' *''No escape!'' *''Too late for regrets.'' *''Fight me!'' *''Defeat is worse than death!'' *''Don't get cocky!'' *''Obvious.'' *''Wretched insect!'' *''Outta my sight!'' *''Scared?'' *''Be gone!'' *''Your life ends here!'' SoulCalibur V *''Are you ready?'' *''Ready to fight?'' *''What a waste of my time.'' *''You were a good opponent.'' *''There's no mercy in battle.'' *''Victory or defeat depends on one's training.'' *''You won't survive this!'' *''Shut up!'' *''Die!'' *''Pitiful...'' *''You won't get away!'' *''Show me what you've got!'' *''Got it!'' *''Stand aside!'' *''Too late for regrets!'' *''Scared?'' *''This is it'' *''Ready?'' *''Amateur'' *''You're no match!'' *''Give in!'' *''Bear witness... True power!'' *''Begin...'' *''Is that all?'' *''Stand...'' *''Take this!'' *''Stand down!'' *''Careful or you'll be dead.'' *''Think again!'' *''That's far enough!'' *''Nothing personal'' *''What a disgrace'' *''FIEND!'' *''It can't be...'' *''NOOOO!'' *''Unforgivable...'' *''Fool!'' ---- =Gallery= SoulCalibur IV Lily SC4 Details.JPG Lily SC4.jpg Lily SC4 01.JPG Lily SC4 02.JPG Lily SC4 03.JPG Lily SC4 04.JPG Lily SC4 05.JPG Lily SC4 06.JPG Lily SC4 07.JPG Lily SC4 08.JPG Lily SC4 09.JPG Demon Sanya Vs Lily SC4 1.JPG Demon Sanya Vs Lily SC4 2.JPG SoulCalibur: Broken Destiny Lily SCBD.jpg Lily SCBD 01.JPG Lily SCBD 02.JPG Lily SCBD 03.JPG Lily SCBD 04.JPG Lily SCBD 05.JPG Lily SCBD 06.JPG Lily SCBD 07.JPG Lily SCBD 08.JPG Lily SCBD 09.JPG Lily SCBD 10.JPG Lily SCBD 11.JPG Lily SCBD 12.JPG Lily SCBD 13.JPG Lily SCBD 14.JPG Lily SCBD 15.JPG Lily SCBD 16.JPG Lily SCBD 17.JPG SoulCalibur V Lily SC5 Avatar.JPG Lily SC5.jpg Lily SC5 01.png Lily SC5 02.png Lily SC5 03.png Lily SC5 04.png Lily SC5 05.png Lily SC5 06.png Lily SC5 07.png Lily SC5 08.png Lily SC5 09.png Lily SC5 10.png Lily SC5 11.png Lily SC5 12.png Lily SC5 13.png Lily SC5 14.png Lily SC5 15.png Lily SC5 16.png Lily SC5 17.png Lily SC5 18.png Lily SC5 19.png Lily SC5 20.png Lily SC5 21.png Lily SC5 22.png Lily SC5 23.png Lily SC5 24.png Lily SC5 25.png Lily SC5 26.png Lily SC5 27.png Lily SC5 28.png Lily SC5 29.png Lily SC5 30.png Lily SC5 31.png Lily SC5 32.png Lily SC5 33.png Lily SC5 34.png Lily SC5 35.png Lily SC5 36.png Lily SC5 37.png Lily SC5 38.png Lily SC5 39.png Lily SC5 40.png Lily SC5 41.png Lily SC5 42.png Lily SC5 43.png Lily SC5 44.png Lily SC5 45.png Lily SC5 46.png Lily SC5 47.png Lily SC5 48.png Lily SC5 49.png Lily SC5 50.png Lily SC5 51.png Lily SC5 52.png Lily SC5 53.png Lily SC5 54.png Lily SC5 55.png Lily SC5 56.png Lily SC5 57.png Lily SC5 58.png Lily SC5 59.png Lily SC5 60.png Lily SC5 61.png Lily SC5 62.png Lily SC5 63.png Lily SC5 64.png Lily SC5 Battle 01.JPG Lily SC5 Battle 02.JPG Lily SC5 Battle 03.JPG Lily SC5 Battle 04.JPG Lexa Vs Lily SC5 1.JPG Lexa Vs Lily SC5 2.JPG Lexa Vs Lily SC5 3.JPG Category:Lily Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:SoulCalibur Characters Category:Demon Characters